boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pink Flamingo Kid
"The Pink Flamingo Kid" is the seventeenth episode of season three of Boy Meets World, and the 62nd episode overall. It first aired on February 16, 1996. The episode was written by Mark Blutman & Howard Busgang and directed by Jeff McCracken. Plot Wanting to connect with his father, Shawn seeks a way to wish his father a nice happy birthday. Cory proposes that they make a video birthday card, where they go down to the trailer park and video tape all of Chet's family wishing him a happy birthday. Shawn likes the idea. When they rent the equipment, Mr. Williams tells them of a news documentary competition, where they could enter a video. Cory wants to, but promised Shawn to work on the video birthday card so he reluctantly decides to do that instead. After a colorful encounter with Shawn's Uncle Mike, Grandma Hunter, and the rest of his family, Cory and Shawn are wrapping up their stuff when Eddie, another resident of the trailer park comes up. He wants to know why he was excluded from the video, but Shawn says that he should just buzz off. Sensing the tension between them, Cory leaves with Shawn as fast as he can. While reviewing the tape later on, Cory notices that Eddie has a stolen laptop computer in one of the shots. He wants to use that story to enter in the competition, but Shawn is opposed to the idea, ruining the tape and handing it to Cory. The next day at school, things aren't any better. Demanding an apology, Cory picks a fight with Shawn, thinking that he's jealous of Cory's talent. After serving detention for the fight, Cory heads straight to the trailer park despite Shawn's protests. At the trailer park, Cory is getting great video. Unfortunately, he makes too much noise and Eddie catches him. Eddie destroys the camera and his about to beat up Cory when Shawn intervenes. Shawn tells Eddie to back off, revealing that he and Eddie are half-brothers. After Eddie leaves, Cory is astounded that Shawn has a brother. Shawn says it doesn't matter, because Cory is really his family. Meanwhile, when Feeny makes some money by getting some junk from his attic appraised, Eric raids the house for anything to get appraised. Wanting it to be cleaned, Alan and Amy don't tell him how it is really a scam. When they finally do after everything is cleaned, Eric doesn't listen and goes away. It turns out, there was a wooden mask in the attic that they bought from him for $4,000. Eric is really excited until Feeny enters, looking for that very mask to be appraised. Eric pays him $500 for the mask, and after paying that plus the appraisal fee, Eric ends up making a profit of $3,440. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Maury Sterling as Eddie * Blake Foster as Danny * Herschel Sparber as Mike Hunter Trivia *In this episode, Cory and Shawn had a fight in the hallway, but in Everybody Loves Stuart he says he has never hit anyone before. *It is revealed in this episode that Shawn has a half brother named Eddie, who he protects Cory from when Cory videotapes Eddie with stolen goods. No mention is made of Eddie or any other brother of Shawn's until Jack enters the show in season 5 as Shawn's half brother. As Eddie's last name is never mentioned, it's not known if he was related to Shawn on his father's (Chet) side or his mother's (Verna) side and thus whether Eddie would be related to Jack or not. Later it is revealed that Verna was not Shawn's biological mother, as well as the fact that Eddie was Verna's son, which therefore makes Eddie Shawn's step-brother as opposed to his half-brother. Pink Flamingo Kid, The Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3